duaneandbrandofandomcom-20200214-history
Title-Buzz Buzz
Credits Duane Zuwala as Ness, King Brandon Lackey as Giygas, Pokey, Ness' dad, Buzz Buzz, Pokey's parents Lyrics (Title Screen) (Select a File) Ness: Character Select, N-E-S-S. Give it up for the brainiac, I'll name him Jeff. I'm the man with the plan and I love to rock. I'm gonna name my dog King, even though he's not. I got a girl on my crew, I'll let my game name her. Paula? Could that be any lamer? I'll name the Asian guy Poo 'cause I'm runnin' late. I gotta get home, because my mom made steak, That's delicious! Now let the game begin. Three more measures 'cause the solo kicked in. Now I'm sittin' here blankly lookin' at the screen. I'm pressin' Start now, BrandO, I named my team. Yes. High fiv-and don't throw things at me again, that hurt- It hurt my feelings, and my emotions...are now bruised. And my leg's kinda hurtin', too...boom. (Gas Station theme) Giygas Ness! I'm coming to get youuuuu, Ness! I'm...comin' to fuck you up! (Annoying knock, Pokey's theme) Pokey: L-L-Listen to what I've gotta say! I'm serious this time, my brother ran away. I'm in big trouble Ness, I'll be grounded for life! Help me out or I'll say something that'll cut you like a knife! Ness: One second, Pokey. Let me talk to my Mom. Ness' mom: You ain't goin' nowhere with your PJs on! Get up to your room and change your clothes. Ness: Fine, I'm packed, time to hit the road! Now my sister shows up. Tracy: Lemme hold your stuff! Take the Cracked Bat and your dog, King! Ness: Enough. Now come along, King! King: Don't think so, bud. Leave me alone I'm gonna sleep on the rug! Ness: ''' Alright Mom I'm out! '''Ness' mom: Call your Dad first! Ness' dad: Get the ATM Card out of your Mother's purse! Call me later and I'll save your game. Ness: Let's get out of this house before I go insane! Now we're walkin' through the woods on our way to the crash. There he is behind the tree. Where you goin' ass? Picky, let's go! Get up from under the tree. Pokey: Do you hear that sound? It sounds like a bee... Buzz Buzz: A bee I am...not. I am Buzz Buzz. I was sent here from the future. The fate of the world is in your hands! You must destroy Giygas!! Do not be afraid, Ness. Oh no an enemy. (Battle Against Starman Jr.) Pokey: I'm shcared. Buzz Buzz: Do not be afraid. PSI Shield! Listen up, Ness, stay on your guard. That Starman Jr. will stomp you hard. Ten years in the future, all is devastation! That's why I showed up with no hesitation. Now, reach the point, and you will find the light. You must shatter the Nightmare Rock, all right? I'm serious, Ness - It is the truth, so listen! Giygas is more evil than a politician, c'mon! No star! No star, Star Man. (Yes star! Yes yes, Star Man) NO star! No star, Star Man, I'm serious, you're dead! (Pokey's Family's Theme) Ness: Alright, you're home, go and talk to your Dad! Tell him all about the wonderful adventures you had. Pokey: Mom and Dad are gonna be so pissed... Ness: Your mother looks mad, you'd better give her a kiss! Pokey's dad: You're grounded for life, now go to your room. Pull down your pants, I'm grabbin' the broom. Pokey's mom: AAAIEEE! A bee! I'll shmash your guts out! Buzz Buzz: Aaaaah! You fZZkin' bZZch, you fZZkin' killed me! Aaah! The pain...the PAAAAAIN! Everything's getting dark. *cough* Goodbye, Ness. Uuuuuurgh... (Sanctuary theme/Eight Melodies Remix) One last thing before I finally die. (cough) Take this thing, it's called a Sound Stone, guy. There are eight different melodies that you have to record (cough) To prevent the Cosmic Destroyer from sending all to the hor...ror of eternal darkness, I'm dead. ...do you wanna hear my story again? Ness: YES. Buzz Buzz: Yes? Okay. One last thing before I finally die. (cough) Take this thing, it's called a Sound Stone, guy. There are eight different melodies that you have to record (cough) To prevent the Cosmic Destroyer from sending all to the hor...ror of eternal darkness, I'm dead. ...do you wanna hear my story again? Okay. (choking)...I'm really dead now. Listen Official (so far) www.youtube.com/watch?v=22eLptyMsBI Live! www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWYgtwqZKpo